Shuffle Challenge!
by Rayjpop
Summary: Turn on your music player to random and write 10 ficlets from the first 10 songs that play. More inside! Not my idea!


_Ipod Shuffle Challenge (Pairing CARLOS/LOGAN).  
_I borrowed this idea from diam0ndsss who got it from somebody else…_  
_Rules: Pick a character, **pairing**, or fandom you like.  
Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
Write a ficlet/drabble related to each song that play; you only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble.  
You start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.  
No lingering afterwards!  
Do **ten** of these, and then post them.

* * *

Deadbeat Boyfriend- Lucky Princess 3:49

I couldn't believe he forgot my birthday! I really felt pissed off because he meant the world to me and he completely forgot! I ripped up the picture we had taken last week and burned it, smiling evilly. It's one day, not like I asked for a whole month or anything.

I wondered if he even loved me, I doubted it today. He acted like it was a regular day. How could Logan act so stupidly! Needing another vent I decided to call him, no answer, I tried texting him next and all I got was silence.

I hoped he was enjoying whatever he was doing because he just lost me for good. I deleted him from my cell and I blanked his name from my mind.

* * *

Waking up in Vegas- Swing the Coast (Katy Perry Cover) 3:14

We were on a vacation to my favorite city in the world, Vegas! Even if we couldn't drink we still had fun, wandering the streets and people watching. Carlos took my hand and smiled at me, lights reflecting in his beautiful eyes.

An idea hit me, marriage. I wanted to marry this beautiful and sexy man, even if I had to do it in Vegas. I lead him to a chapel of the strip and he looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"Remember what you told me?" I asked him my hand still in his.

"Yeah, I love you Logan." His smile showed every emotion on his face and I knew that this was the right decision, even if we were young, and foolish.

* * *

Airplanes- Hayley Williams 2:57

I needed him, but he was gone. I cried holding his shirt to my nose, smelling his scent bringing up all the memories of him. I wished he never jumped and pushed me out of the front of the car. I should have been the one to die, not him. Carlos Garcia was the absolute best thing in my life; I would give up everything just to have him back, safe in my arms.

'Logan, don't be sad. I did it for you. I know what you were going to do and I wanted you to have a future. Since I died for you I need you to survive and do great things, for me. I loved you so much that I never believed that it would end, sadly it did.'

* * *

Déjà vu- The World Ends With You Soundtrack 4:05

I knew I had seen this guy before, in a similar situation. I heard his voice and smiled, it reminded me of something, I couldn't quite put my finger on. I thought I was imagining everything, the guy with tan skin and a voice sounding like pure honey. I saw his smile and my heart melted.

Carlos was his name, at least that's what I heard it was. I learned that he had an interest in singing and dance. I caught his attention and I smiled when he started talking to me, a song started playing and the memories kept flooding back. I had known Carlos from high school; he was in my math class.

* * *

Telephone- Pomplamoosemusic (Lady Gaga Cover) 2:11

My phone rang again for the tenth time within an hour. I finally decided to answer it, it was Logan. He asked me if I wanted to go out with him, I said I had asked him earlier and he said no so I made other plans. I shut my phone, ending the call, leaving it on my bed. I went to the local club and danced with complete strangers.

Grinding against people I didn't even know my mind was sent back to Logan.

* * *

Stamp on the Ground- Italiobrothers 3:34

Our apartment had been turned into a rave scene, all thanks to Kendall and James. Logan and I had fun with glow sticks, jumping everywhere and making complete fools of our selves. We couldn't care how stupid or ridiculous we looked, we were having fun.

My smile grew each time the beat took over Logan's over cautious mind. He finally let loose, after I practically begged him to do this. He agreed and here we were, in the middle of a huge crowd dancing and laughing. The entire apartment jumped up and down and I was pretty sure that we would get kicked out, but I couldn't care because Logan just smiled at me.

* * *

Closing Time- Seismonic 4:32

I had to close the diner tonight when a lone person entered and sat at the bar. I sighed being unable to turn down a paying customer. I asked him what he wanted and he asked for me. He wanted to take me home and save me from my life. I stood there dumbfounded at his request.

He smiled at me and I couldn't understand why this guy cared about me, I was nobody, my life was not worth saving. He told me that my family shouldn't have me be their 'slave' as he put it. It was true, I had to work for them at their bar and grill making no money because I was 'family.' I agreed to leave with this strange man leaving the diner completely open, it wasn't my responsibility any more. He said his name was Carlos and that he would provide everything for me, even if I didn't work or have a job. I felt save and loved for the first time in all my life. I wanted to end my old life and begin my new one.

* * *

September- Earth, Wind and Fire 3:00

It was the middle of September when I met him for the first time. I fell for him within a few seconds, after seeing his face and hearing his voice. I knew that he would be the one and when he asked me for a date I had to agree. We danced all night until he grabbed my hand and lead me to an empty field. We held hands while staring at the cloudless night sky.

"I think I love you." I mumbled, unable to stop myself from admitting my feelings.

"Well I am glad because I wouldn't want to spend this perfect night alone. I love you Logan." I melted right then.

* * *

Shake it- Metro Station 3:00

I wanted to be alone but Carlos wouldn't let me, he insisted that we needed to go to see this band play in an abandoned house. Once we got there it was more like mass chaos, people dancing everywhere, shaking everything and anything.

Eventually we made our way to a room and our clothes were discarded all over. I moved and he followed, it was like we were made for each other. I told him that I loved him and he told me to shut up, he already knew. The night couldn't last forever, the police barged in and we snuck out the window, laughing and holding hands.

* * *

Gay Boyfriend- The Hazzards 3:11

I really wanted someone who wouldn't cheat on me. Someone who would look away whenever a girl would look at them, a guy who wouldn't ever make me cry. I wanted a boyfriend so badly that I imagined what It would be like to have one. Shopping for tight pants, you were commenting on how fabulous it looked, even if my ass looked fat.

We would cry at movies, and we would laugh and joke about having dust or something in our eyes. You laughed when I pulled out a cigarette, saying that you hoped that I was your favorite fag. We laughed and made our way around the park, smiling and feeling free of the lonely feeling.

* * *

A/N: I had alot of weird feelings when writing this. Most of my songs are completely off the wall, so most of these don't make sense to anybody but myself, a lot of it was based of me and my friends...especially the last one! I hope you (diam0ndsss and the person who you got this from) don't mind me doing this, when I should be working on other stuff. Reviews would be appreciated but are not mandatory! Have a music filled day!~RAY~


End file.
